Marvelous Season of Lovin!
by freakishly
Summary: used to be "Madagascar 3"... alex, marty, melman, gloria, king julien and their friends find themselves in the middle of the marvolous season of lovin! follow how they cope with the lies, confusion and all the good stuff that comes wrapped up with love!
1. lovin' the lovin' season

_The lion stalks stealthily to its unsuspecting prey__. In the savannah he is easily camouflaged against the dry grass. The prey, a zebra, has strayed far from his herd. Who knows why, a dangerous act for the vulnerable prey? The lion is now 10 feet away from his meal, at any time he'll lash out…_the lion jumps and grabs the hind of the zebra with his sharp claws…_ he got the kill!_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Marty yelled, kicking his hind legs punched Alex on the face. "Hey, hey, hey Marty is me!" Alex shouted, ducking every kick of Marty. Marty turned around. "Alex!" he exclaimed. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Alex laughed, and then rubbed his jaw.

"Why did you do that for?" Marty angrily asked.

"The lionesses wanted a show," Alex said with a smile. "Gotta give them what they want,"

Marty looked back at him. Five lionesses were there giggling, waving and sighing. He looked back at Alex. "Man, they just like you because you the Alpha lion,"

"Just because I'm the Alpha lion doesn't mean they want to be my mate. Come on! I have person-ality. I'm good, I'm great, I'm Alex, see what I'm saying," Alex scoffed.

"Stop being so modest, of course they like you because you're the head-honcho, they want to be queen too!" Marty exclaimed.

Alex just waved at the lionesses.

"You're not listening!" Marty exclaimed.

Alex continued to wave at the lionesses, adding some poses to keep the girls swooning.

"Alex, come on!" Mary said, pushing him away. "You got some mating season fever, you know that?" Alex let himself get pushed but kept his eyes on the girls. He even moved his lips as if saying _call me_… _you know where I live_. The lionesses giggled. Marty sighed, "I'm never gonna be that guy for sure." He continued to push Alex away from the girls. "And the mating season just started!"

There was a sixth lioness, mind you, she was younger and smaller than the rest, but she had the most gi-normous (my pardons for the lack of eloquence of my vocabulary) crush on Alex; her name is Subria… the patient one.

Madagascar 3


	2. the prophecy!

Melman and Gloria were enjoying their morning stroll together. They've been together for quite some time and they were very much in love.

The entire savannah was teeming with life being in the middle of the lovin' season. Couples were on branches, the rocks, the water, the mud, and… hidden dark caves. Gloria started to notice that not only that they were in love but pregnant too. She saw the birds in their nests full of eggs and wilder beast couple nuzzling each other. The girl wilder beast looked clearly that she was expecting. She sighed. "What's wrong?" Melman asked.

"Oh nothing… have you ever thought about…" Gloria started to say.

"Thought about what?" Melman questioned.

"Well, you know… about… being a parent…" Gloria continued.

"Nnnnoooo not really…" Melman answered uneasily. Some rustling was heard in the distance.

"Well, I do, I… want to," Gloria softly said.

"Children!" Melman exclaimed. "Y-y-y-you know how much they cost? They are very expensive to care for! Think about the medical bills! It is very hard to cure Lyme disease out in the wild!"

"Have you every thought about the joy kids would bring?" Gloria asked.

Melman quietly shook his head. The rustling was a bit harsher.

"I wanna be mom," Gloria said, making the decision straight and true.

Melman got a little annoyed. "Well how are you going to do that Mrs.… mom… whatever… I'm giraffe you're a hippo… it's an inconvenient truth," Melman pointed out.

"We can always adopt!" Gloria shouted in a way.

"Now who would give up their kid?" Melman shouted (in a way) back.

By that time the rustling stopped and out popped from the bushes a white egg. It rolled to Gloria's feet. She picked it up. "oooooo! It's still warm! I can feel it move!" Gloria cooed.

"H-h-how do you know it's fertilized?" Melman asked uneasily.

Gloria raised the egg to the African sun. Sure enough there was an embryo there. The egg seemed to cast of its own wondrous light. An angelic choir could be heard somewhere of in the distance or is it just me? All the animals raised their heads looking at the beautiful white round egg. They came towards it. "Oh that's the most beautiful perfect round egg!" a wilder beast cried.

"Look its… glowing! How can it do that?" a water buffalo exclaimed.

"Congratulations you two must've be very proud parents!" a rhino said to Gloria and Melman. Gloria smiled.

"How do you two do it!" a hippo asked. Melman stared at the ignorant hippo.

"Well it just rolled to my feet," Gloria tried to explain.

"That's it the prophecy!" a scrawny vulture exclaimed. He looked like an old beggar with wounds birds are picking on and a horrible breath of rum… there are things you should not know. Animals walked out of way everytime he went an inch close to them, as if scared.

"What prophecy?" Melman asked.

"Have you not heard of the prophecy?" the scrawny vulture, whose name was Zuri, said. "A radiant egg born to a long necked father and a plump mother will be the savior!"

All the animals awed and drew closer to the egg. Gloria shielded the egg from the awe stricken bunch.

"The savior from what?" Melman asked.

"The evil one who eats aaaaaaaalllll!" Zuri hissed, smacking his mouth. "Now give me the egg!"

"No he's mine! Plus why you want him any way?" Gloria asked.

"I jus wanna look at him closely." Zuri answered, eying the egg. "its not like every day a savior is born,"

Gloria and Melman looked at each other uneasily. "So you think this child brings joy?" Melman asked.


	3. in need of a queen

"Oh don't you just love it Maurice?" Julian said, basking in the African sun on his beautifully carved ivory throne overlooking the flamingo flock.

"Love what," Maurice asked, fanning Julian.

"The lovin' season! I'm lovin' the lovin' season!" Julian exclaimed, ignoring the fact that he was pushing Maurice away. "reminds me of Madagascar, just seeing those love birds aware of my unwanted takeover as self proclaimed king are still having those smoochie coochie feelings,"

"Yeah," Maurice agreed, looking at the flamingos' slender necks joining together making a lovely pink heart. "Remember that love canopy we had back in Madagascar?"

Julian then lit up then gave an odd outburst. "Oh Maurice don't get me started with that! Ha, ha! With the grooming and the jumping! Ho, ho! Lots of memories! Good times Maurice! All of the ladies wanted to go to the canopy with me,"

Maurice gave a suspicious look. "Really?"

Julian fidgeted at his look. "OK!" he exclaimed, waving his arms in the air. "So I offered them a cookie! Who would not want a Chips Ahoy chewy snack?!"

Mort was happily sitting down holding up King Julian's feet as a newly appointed royal foot bearer along with other positions as squire, bodyguard, food offering, poison checker, piranha exterminator, Plan B, and many other rather dangerous things but Mort was proud of them all. The flamingos soon started looking at King Julian hitting Maurice on the head, they whispered amongst themselves. Mort noticed their whispering. "Uh King Juliaaan…" he said, remembering his post as a rebellion-alerter- then-getting- blamed-for-it.

"What is it?" King Julian asked, already annoyed.

"The flamingos, they are whispering! They are planning a rebellion!" he answered.

"Whispering flamingos?! They must've be planning a rebellion," he whispered to himself.

"We could ask why you know," Maurice suggested.

"You know I could ask," King Julian continued. "Yes, that's a great idea!"

Maurice rolled his eyes. Julian stood up on top of his throne. "My beloved children! I call a meeting to order thank you very much."

The flamingos stood around circling the throne.

"What I have noticed, with my kingly eye, have seen an uprising rising, so what I've been thinking… what the heck's wrong!" Julian yelled.

The flamingos squawked and called, feathers flying everywhere.

"What are they saying?" Julian asked Maurice.

"I dunno," Maurice replied then looking at Mort.

"Umm… they are saying… that they… are in need… of a clean!" Mort exclaimed.

"A clean?" Julian said. "Well, I think I'm pretty hygienic," he smelled his armpit then acted as if he was throwing up.

The flamingos squawked louder.

"No, no not a clean… a queen!" Mort squealed.

"A queen!" Julian shouted. "wha- what wh-why do you need a a queen for I'm I not good enough for you?!"

The flamingos squawked and one of them stood in front and started quacking, squawking, flapping his wings and squawking some more. When he finished the crowd of pink birds cheered. Feathers flew everywhere

"What did they say?" Julian yelled, still shocked

"They say uhh…umm… they need to bring a new heir! Pronto!" Mort translated.

"They know Spanish?" Maurice asked.

"Why do they need a new heir? I'm King Julian!" Julian cried.

"Well, I find their argument reasonable," Maurice pointed out.

"What do you mean 'I find their argument reasonable'?" Julian said.

"Well when you're gone do you want a blood relative to take over you know… like a son or somethin'?" Maurice asked.

"So if a blood sun takes over there's no partying nights?" Julian asked.

"No, like a son, you get queen, have son and there's your heir," Maurice explained, amazingly patient.

Julian stared at him. "Oh, so that's what a queen's for," Julian said.

Maurice rolled his eyes.

Julian stood up on his throne. "Birdbrains! After considering your request of having a queen by my side, I've decided not to grant it, completely unnecessary,"

The flamingos glared at him.

"They're not liking!' Mort cried.

"I think you should do it!" Maurice said.

"Why is it everything what the majority wants? What about some me sometimes," Julian objected. "Nope not gonna happen,"

"Julian, you should really consider their request, it completely harmless," Maurice warned. "Who knows what they are going to do,"

"What they are gonna do they are just birdbrains," Julian said.

The flamingos looked at each other then suddenly jumped out and grabbed Julian.

"Help, Maurice! The hippies are getting me!" Julian cried out.

One of the flamingos stood up and started quacking, squawking, flapping his wings and squawking some more.

"What did they say?" Julian asked all tied up with Mort and Maurice.

"They say you have to do what they say or…"

The leading flamingo grabbed Julian's crown.

"Not my crown!" King Julian yelled.

"… you're not going to be king anymore!" Mort cried out rather happily.


	4. love at first sight

Bad news guys I lost my flash drive and it had ALL of my stories on it, even the Marty story which had his heartbreaker. I rewrote it but it may seem sloppy. Thanks to all who read and enjoy my stories. Thank you for your lovely reviews! You guys are awesome!

Marty was eating grass far from his herd… as usual. There was a brushfire yesterday so the new grass was extra tender. He chewed like an animal. Smacking his lips and making rude mastication noises. Marty gulped then he burped. Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaap! The sound of the burp echoed through the grasslands, the volcano, the rainforest, the deserts, the Himalayas, even the Great Wall of China!

Brrrrrrrraaaap!

"Did you hear something?" a llama named Jorge asked up in the mountains of Peru.

"What?" Jorge's buddy, Cuzco said eating grass.

"Some large burping sound," Jorge explained.

"Nnno, the lack of air pressure is getting to your head," Cuzco said.

"Oh yeah right," Jorge said and went back on eating.

"Whoa! That's a record breaker!" Marty exclaimed. "People from New York must've heard that one!... or from Peru!"

Marty then went on eating but then realizing he was way to far from his herd. Any lion who is not Alex could see him as vulnerable prey. Zebras together can confuse a pretedor. United we stand. " and divided we can all do whatever the heck we want and no one has to copy you!" Marty yelled loudly to his group.

"Hey Marty!" they chorused.

"Hey you guys!" Marty answered sarcastically. "Y'all are lookin' great and unique!"

"Thanks!' they all said.

Marty sighed.

He didn't notice but there are other zebras, girl zebras, looking at him.

"He is soooooo… different!" one girl zebra said.

"He's gonna be lots of trouble, I know it. Comin' home all drunk not ignorin' 'bout the kids an' stuff, I don't like him," a sassy zebra said.

"I like him I think he's sexy!" a zebra, Zola, remarked.

Marty also didn't notice that he was straying far from his herd again.

He walked from his herd for 5 miles until he came to a small waterhole. A van was also there behind him under a tree.

"Oh there he is, the lone zebra of Kenya!" a man whispered excitedly. "I knew this documentary wouldn't be a waste of money!"

He quickly took out his camera.

"Quiet now everyone, we start recording!" a guide with an African accent said to others who joined the safari.

"This is the lone zebra of Kenya, the only known zebra without a herd and survives!" the man, whose name was Dr. Burns, narrated. "we gave him the name Matata which means troublemaker…"

"Um Dr. Burns?" some one called out.

"Quiet Rodriguez we're filmin'" Dr. Burns said.

"I jus want a closer look of the zebra," the young woman said, reaching for her bag stuffed to the dash board.

"what we found interesting when we first found him is that… get out of the way… is the bite mark he has on his hind… what are you doin' Rodriguez!" Dr Burns said.

"I'm getting a closer look!" she said going out the shotgun door.

"It seems that, with the advance technology of science… come back here!... we are willing to bet that the whole thing was a mere accident," Dr Burns said.

Rodriguez went out and crawled in the dry grass.

"It also seems that the lion who bit him said sorry later!... Rodriguez get back you're gonna ruin the film!.... and get eaten!...." Burns shouted.

Rodriguez paid no attention.

"She going to ruin the film!... fine!... I'm going to film her being eaten then post it on YouTube, get millions of viewers on the first day, ya got that!" Burns yelled.

"Calm down you'll attract a lion!" the guide said.

"Then let him get attracted!" Burns yelled.

While he was on ranting Rodriguez got a little closer to Marty. She loved zebras ever since she was 4 years old and happened to wear a zebra print shirt today for the study.

"Oh you are beautiful!" she whispered as she started to draw him.

"RODRIGUEZ!" Burns yelled.

She quickly stood up. Marty tuned around and saw her. For some reason he saw her attractive. Cute. He smiled; she was the prettiest human he ever saw. Different, just the way he likes it. And she has striped shirt, now that's something. Marty found himself going towards the human girl. "man, girl, you sho' are fine!" Marty suddenly blurted out. Rodriguez also had an… attraction. She smiled as the zebra went towards near her and called his zebra call. She found herself going towards him too.

"RODRIGUEZZZZZ!" Burns yelled losing all patience.

Rodriguez got from her trance and ran from Marty. She hopped inside the safari van and it sped away. Maybe if Marty looked closer he would've seen her looking out the back window. He wouldn't keep this Raw-dree-guess girl out of his mind the whole day.

Okay, a bit rushed I know, I didn't feel like writing the story all over again. But I hope you got the point that Marty found his love at first sight… maybe Rodriguez too. I wanted Marty to have a queer, unexpected crush in my story.


	5. alex and subria

**Chapter 5: alex and subria**

"… So that's why I didn't make it to America's Next Best Dance Crew, but I can assure you I kicked Mitch's butt that night," Alex bragged to the same group of lioness.

"Ooo, Alex, tell me more about New York!" a lioness asked very sexily.

"Well, don't get me started on the hot dogs," Alex added.

The lioness giggled. They were by the watering hole, enjoying a nice sunbath. Subria was there, some distance away from the click, thinking what should she say to Alex. "Say he has nice hair… no… umm… I know! He has really cool moves… yes," Subria whispered to herself. She gathered up her courage to walk up to him but then she couldn't take a step. "Do'h! C'mon Su don't be a scaredy-cat," Subria encouraged herself.

She took another look at Alex and his pride of lioness. She saw one of them snuggling close to Alex… too close. Subria gasped. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" she yelled and ran to the group. "ooooooooooooooooooo-o-o-o-o-oo," she stopped realizing she's right in front of Alex. He stared at her. "Hellooo?" Alex said, smiling a little, Subria was so embarrassed! Her cheeks blushed. She stood up straight quickly. "H-hello, Alan-kay…" Subria stammered.

"Call me Alex," Alex said.

"… Alex…" Subria whispered.

"What are you doing here?" one of the lioness said.

"Well, Ima uh," Subria started.

"Whatever, you can just go okay? We're busy," another lioness said.

Alex finally noticed the real attitude of the lioness. He stared at them with his nose scrunched up. He turned to Subria who looked very sad. "Nice talking to you… Alex," she whispered. She started walking away slowly from the group. He stood up from the group. "Alankay!" one of them exclaimed.

"It's Al-ex! Ex!" he cried out. "How many times must I tell you that?"

He walked away from them angrily.

"Alex!" they shouted. "Where are you going?"

"Away… for a while," Alex responded, waving his arms a little. "You see here… this little thing… its called 'personal space' right here, but you guys keep sitting on it, I think its my turn to use it,"

The lioness stood there dumbfounded as Alex walked up to Subria.

"Wait uhh you lioness," he called out.

Subria turned around shocked to actually see Alex following. She stood there. Alex walked up to her, out of breath.

"Lion… ess… you… walk… fast," Alex gasped kneeling down, catching his breath.

"What do you want," Subria said, rather angrily. "I thought you were busy,"

"No, no, its… it's just them," Alex explained, who finally caught his breath.

"Then what do you want?" Subria asked. She stood shocked, surprised at herself for being so rude.

"I just wanted to know why you came," Alex asked.

Subria then turned and started fiddling with her tail. "I-I-I just… wanted to… talk to you," she barely managed to spill out. "I-I- saw you then I…"

"Okay then lioness," Alex interrupted, "let's talk… oh and sorry for the other girls being… being…"

Heeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaw! An ass brayed nearby.

"… yeah… that," Alex finished.

Subria giggled which seemed to Alex made her green eyes sparkle.

"You have a nice laugh right there…" Alex found himself saying.

"Thank you…" Subria whispered. "you- you can call me Su-bria,"

"Su-bria? That's nice I like it," Alex found himself saying again.

"It means patient one in, Africa," Subria said.

"I wonder what it means when in New York," Alex commented.

"She started laughing again, Alex followed. "Why are we laughing?" Subria giggled.

Alex shrugged.

Subria smiled.

To Alex it seemed that Subria was different than all of other lioness. She seemed to like him for _who_ he is, not _what_ he is. They liked to be together so much it made the other lioness jealous. "What does Subria have that we don't," one lioness asked.

"Oh don't worry, Alex won't stay with her long," one of them said. "One of us is going to be queen and it ain't gonna be her,"

Well anyways, Subria and Alex, one night, went of at the far edge of the reserve. They just stood there and talked. Subria had more confidence to speak up this time. "In New york," she asked. "Who were your friends?"

"Well there is Gloria, Marty, and Melman," Alex answered.

'im sure they miss you," Subria commented.

'Oh no they're here too, somewhere," Alex said.

"So they are part of the pride too?" Subria asked.

'No, no they're not lions if you are trying to, assume, that they are," Alex answered. "Gloria's a hippo, Melman's a giraffe and marty is a Zebra,"

"Oh…" Subria said. "… so… your friends are all… lion's prey… are you ever tempted to eat them?"

"Uh funny… you should ask… that… it happened… once," Alex stammered. "Anways wha- what about you?"

Subria went dumbstruck. She hasn't talked about her past in a long time. "It getting a bit late, I need to go," she suddenly said and started to walk away. Alex didn't want to say why he felt…

"Wait! Why now? The night is still young," Alex exclaimed.

"im sorry but…" Subria whispered. She went up to Alex and hugged him. "There's always tomorrow…" and left.

Alex was all alone but he was smiling.

"awwwwww!" some one called out. Alex turned around… it was Zuba and Mom.

"Mom and Dad! You were watching the whole time?" Alex exclaimed.

"We couldn't help son," Zuba said punching Alex on the shoulder. "But let me give you father to son advice… the sooner you tell her better haha!"


	6. aj!

It was quite the sight watching a giraffe and hippo taking care of an egg. Gloria kept a watchful eye on the egg day and night, while Melman stood around how he would pay the medical expenses. By and by that egg stood still as a rock not a peep coming out from him. Gloria, by and by, grew anxious too.

"If it's a boy what are we gonna name him?" Gloria asked.

"I don't know but that egg better hatch soon," Melman paced nervously.

"Why are you so nervous about it?" Gloria asked.

"Well… uh… I'm just worried because we could just be standing here looking after an unfertilized egg," Melman responded.

"But Zuri said it will destroy the 'the one who eats all'" Gloria said.

"And you believe him…" Melman answered.

"You know I just tryin to make this work if you're not cooperating just say you don't want to have children," Gloria argued.

"Oh like I've not been saying that over the past few months," Melman said.

"Why don't you wanna have kids?" Gloria continued arguing.

"Well, they are stinky and annoying…" Melman talked back.

"What 'bout the kids back at the zoo?" Gloria asked.

While the soon-to-be-parents were arguing, not being the exact role models for the egg, the egg started wiggling, peeping and then it cracked. _Peep_, _peep_.

"… they were making fun of me when they saw the stitches on my butt," Melman continued.

"They were just bein kids," Gloria talked back.

_Peep_, _peep_.

"Stop making that noise!" Melman cried. "That's the second time you did that!"

"What noise I'm making no noise!" Gloria argued.

_Peep_, _peep_.

They went silent.

_Peep_, _peep_.

"That ain't me… that's the egg!" Gloria yelled. "The egg is hatchin'!"

"The egg is hatching?" Melman cried. "The egg is hatching! Yohoo! I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father!"

Both Melman and Gloria danced around, acting all gay and stuff. Gay as in _happy_ (hehe). The odd couple looked at the egg and waited, then _plop_! The egg cracked and out popped the most cutest little bibi birdie you' ever see, even without the feathers. With big round blue eyes and tiny wings and a big beak, it was the cutest baby in all of Kenya.

Awwwwwww" Gloria and Melman said together.

"I gotta give to ya, you took way more than 12 hours of labor, you're the best mom," Melman said.

"And I know you are going to be the best dad," Gloria said.

"_Peew_,_ peew_,_ peew_," the little birdie called. "Momma? Dadda?"

Gloria and Melman snuggled close to each other. "Oh we need to see if it's a girl or a boy," Gloria said.

She picked it up and checked under. "It's a boy!" she cried.

"What are we going to name him?" Melman asked.

"I don't have any clue," Gloria mumbled.

"What about _Ajuoga_? Give it a name from Africa," Melman said.

"A-joe-ga? What does it mean?" Gloria asked.

"I dunno, but I heard it from Joe's clinic, some dying animal started yelling 'Ajuoga! Ajuoga! I'm dying! I need an Ajuoga!'" Melman said with some movements like if he was dying.

"Really? what happened?" Gloria asked with eyes staring wide.

"Oh he lived, turned out he had a piece of grass stuck in his throat," Melman stated.

"I guess… if he lived… that's fine," Gloria murmured.

"okay then Ajuoga Melkenwhitz(?)" Melman said.

" baby AJ," Gloria said.

"yeah that's easier," melman stated.

"AJ" the both said and both picked up him up.

_Peew_, _peew_!

Okay I didn't know how to spell Melman's last name… can one of you readers tell me hows it spelled thanks.


	7. his queen of kings

"Arrgh! It's too hot in New Jersey!" king Julien cried as he dragged his feet across the hot sandy floor. Maurice just followed his every move with a dried leaf in his hand over the king's head. Mort also followed, dragging a few feet away, panting and nearly fainting. "wait… for… me… I… keep… up!" Mort whispered then falling right flat on his face.

"why do they do they do this to me? I was good to those birdbrains!" Julien cried.

"maybe if you did what they told you we wouldn't be here in the first place!" Maurice reasoned.

"But I'm the king! I don't need a queen! I don't need a "blood sun" the 'bloody sun' is already beating down on me!" Julien yelled then falling to the ground.

Maurice just shook his head disappointedly, not knowing what to do.

Julien then slowly raised his head up and saw across from the sand was a vision… a blurry vision. No, no it wasn't… it was a… tree… the tree! The tree from Madagascar! Julein jumped up.

"I did it! I did it! I did it Maurice! We're home! We are back home!" Julien cried out.

"What are you talking about king Julien?" Maurice asked.

"Our home Maurice, my kingdom! Its all back to me!" Julien cried.

"I don't see anything," Maurice objected squinting out towards the steam rising ground.

"Look you stupid lemur… right there… right there is Madagascar!" Julien yelled pointing towards the mirage.

"I think you are hallucinating," Maurice pointed out.

"How can I, king Julien, be hallucinating… she's right there!" Julien cried out and started running towards the tree. He ran and ran and ran until the "tree" suddenly dissolved away.

"ah! Wha- what! Nooooo!" he exclaimed. "I would've of sworn I saw her!"

Maurice caught up to Julien, panting and stuff. "c'mon… Madagascar… is at least… a thousand… miles away!"

Julien again fell flat face on the burning floor. "noooooooo!" he cried.

"why did you not just say you'll look for a queen! Its not that hard!" Maurice said.

Julien suddenly stood up straight. "I your beloved King Julien, does not need to have a queen by his side," he explained.

"you know you hafta stop thinking about yourself," Maurice said.

"I already love Madagascar!" julien said. "… If Madagascar was a woman… I would marry her,"

"its not just all about you," Maurice continued.

"I even dedicated a national athem for her… _oh Madagascar! How lovely is your fruit bearing trees… and _um _swinging vines and _umm… uhhh… _whosecapitalIcannot pronounce!_" julien sang, quite horribly actually. "but if I whistle it, it sounds a lot better…"

_Ptthh! Pttttttttthhh! Ptttth! Pttttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhh!_ He started blowing the rasberries all over Maurice.

"oh my head just started hurting..." julien said.

By then with being ingnored and being spat at, Maurice just had enough.

"grrrr! I had it with you King Julien!" he bellowed, pointing menacingly at Julien, making him flinch a little. "all of the stinkin' time I am put up with your crap! You don't even listen to me! You know what you are going to get a queen 'cause I am tired of wandering around aimlessly in this stupid desert!"

After have said or spilled his whole heart out, marice grabbed nearly unconscious Mort.

Julien started laughing. "how can you possibly get a queen, as lovely as myself, out here in the new jersey dersert?"

Maurice reached into Mort's pocket (wait… what?!) and grabbed his pair of sissors.

Julien smiled. "ooo are you going to cut his head? _I_ just love it when you just suddenly make _me _happy by torturing Mort," julien remarked.

"oh no I am not going to cut off his head," Maurice said, looking at Mort with a sneaky smile. Mort regained his conscious and giggled.

"well then… of with his head anyways he makes _me_ sick," Julien scoffed.

Maurice turned around with Mort and started cutting… his fur. It was a rapid moment as bits of fur flew around. Mort giggled as Maurice finished the finishing touches.

Maurice went out of the way and there he or _she _was. Mort was donned in the cutest girl lemur ever. Complete with a dry skeletal leaf bow. Mort giggled again as he swayed his groomed tail side to side. Julien stood with a confused look in his face.

"I'm proud to present…" Maurice said happily as he pushed Mort to Julien.

"**Queen Morticia**!"

Yea! I know I haven't updated in a really long time. Sorryz! I really hope you guys like this one. I am pretty excited as well. Just the fact that… Mort is king Julien's queen! Please tell me if you like this chapter and maybe I'll add an extra chap for julien his small gang! Haha! I can't believe my myself I actually thought of that!

**Long live King Julien and Queen Morticia! **


	8. rodriguez

**yes in know you guys i am sooooooooo sorry for not updating on time! SORRY! to everyone!!!! i tried to make this chap as long and as intresting as possible! thanks to all you guys who reads and enjoys this! im really sorry! i try to update real soon next time... *i will cuz it will my favourite chappie next... its gonna be about Alex and Subria!!!* so agian sorry and a big THANKS to all my daily readers and i want to take this time to say a special thanks to authors Rakuen91 and Madagascar Queen who helped me on this chap when i was really stuck and to anonymous ****oregon city pioneer who really gave the most detailed and straight to the point reviews *chuckles* (you should read it). so THANKS agian to all and to the first time readers welcome, home you enjoy this, please read and review...**

**julien: finally you're finished! that was the longest unnessary speech evah!**

**poefreak: well sooorrrrrryyy! mr.... mr... mr.... ego-tisical... oh i'll get you later...**

**julien: just get on with the story! the readers soon want to read about ME!**

* * *

He walked around his herd. The moon was high and the stars were twinkling very prettily on the African sky… just like _Raw-dree-guess_… she sure was pretty. Marty ate some grass and thought about it… _oh_ her beautiful brown eyes… her nice creamy skin… her slender neck… _mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_… this grass sure is good… I wonder how her hair would taste like… Marty shook his head. "Man! What's wrong with you… first you travel outside the herd all alone then you are day, I mean, night dreaming about some hot human chick? Man you really gotta take a chill pill…" he said to himself.

He immediately saw Raw-dree-guess out in the open savannah. She was calling his name. "Marty! Oh Marty!" she called.

Hoof by hoof poor Marty started going closer and closer to what just a hallucination. He wandered of his herd (oh again?) and went straight to the hallucination, but every time he got closer the hallucination went out even further and soon enough he strayed far from his safety. He snapped out of it as her voice echoed his mind. He realized he was all alone… yet again…

_Oh shit! Loins like to eat at this hour! _Marty thought and started panicking. But he heard her again! "Marty! Where are you Marty?" she cried. He started to run around rather stupidly, trying to follow her sweet voice. Then he stopped… an epiphany!... He was in love! This is all but a stupid game of love! All but a dream! "Nice one Marty! You fell for it!" he chuckled to himself. Then he smiled… it feels nice to be in love… "Damn! I fell like all stupid now!" Marty said to himself. "Okay Marty boy you had your fun now… wake up!"

Nothing happened.

"Wake up!" Marty ordered himself

Still nothing.

Marty opened and shut his eyes again and again.

Na-da.

A angry roar came from across the savannah, echoing from miles around. It sounded like the predator was close. Real close… and coming quick.

"Marty I am not playin' with you I suggest you wake up before I have that nightmare again of Alex biting my butt… wait did that really happen?" Marty said to himself. The roar sounded closer and beginning to sound like growls near his ears. "Please wake up!" Marty cried.

There in the grass were mean glowing green eyes showed that looked very hungry. One of them stealthily walked up. Sharp claws dug into the dirt. Marty gulped.

"Kinda stupid… what you just did," a loin, who was clearly not Alex, said. Other young bachelor lions came out with sharp drippy fangs, looking at their soon-to-be-dinner hungrily. They circled him.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your herd?" the leader asked smiling sneakily.

If zebras could sweat Marty would've been sweating a whole ocean but since they can't he just stood there, knees wobbling.

"Ya know what _I am_ supposed to be with mah herd now that I think about it… let me just, heh… get to it right now… you know what I'm saying?" Marty chuckled nervously.

"I don't think so," the leader snarled.

Marty gulped.

The other lions crept up on him.

"Now c'mon you are really… not that hungry… to eat me… right?" Marty barely squeaked out.

"Attack!" the leader yelled.

The lions jumped on him but Marty soon ran away.

"Oh no! Naw-uh" he cried as he ran for his dear life.

They kept the chase going, clear cut across the dark savannah. One of them nearly grabbed Marty's hindquarters but he kicked him away.

"Whoah!" he called. "Down Mufassa!"

They kept on going and going heading towards a small camp in the middle of the grass…

"If I see you one time… just one time ruining the shoot… I swear I'll kick you out of the team!" Dr. Burn yelled straightly.

Rodriguez just rolled her eyes. She knew he can _never_ kick him out of his team.

"You know what? I'll give ya a time out… that's what I'll do, give ya a time out… then fire you," Dr. Burns said nervously… quite insane actually. "_And if I don't get the shoot done in time her daddy's gonna fire __me_!_ Then these poachers of a guide will demand the money I won't have_!" he whispered.

Rodriguez just sighed. Sometimes she just can't understand men.

"Well maybe you shoudn't do a documentary on Matata," Rodriguez improvised (or spoke her mind) as she stood up from her cot. "You should do it on something no one has ever done before something _different_… _unqiue_…"

"What? You thinking we should do a damn soap-opera-like documentary on a random family of meerkats?" argued. "Animal Planet already did that and, believe me, it didn't work out after the second season,"

Rodriguez frowned.

RRROOOOOAAAAARRRR! GRRRRRRRRR!

A zebra whine can be heard in the distance.

"Matata?!" Rodriguez gasped and ran outside with Dr. Burns excitedly holding a video camera in hand.

"c'mon guys have mercy! Im too young to die!" Marty cried.

Rodriguez stood with eyes open wide. She knew this is the way is supposed to be but… why him… she must do something!

"_Now this is a never before seen footage of Matata himself getting chased_," Dr. Burns narrated with glee. "_And it seems that_… RAW-DREE-GUEZ!"

Rodriguez had gotten back into the tent and got a pot and a wooden spoon. She ran out to the savannah in front of Dr. Burn's way and started banging the two objects together, hoping it would distract the predators…

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"FREAK-IN RAW-DREE-GUESS you're gonna ruin me!" Dr. Burns yelled until his vein on his neck popped out.

Marty soon got tired and he suddenly came to a halt. When he braced himself for the lions to jump on him… he looked up and saw the group of lions going the other direction… right towards… Raw-dree-guess!

Bang!... bang... bang... Rodriguez finally realized what she was doing. She stood shocked and dropped the spoon and pan… and started running.

Marty looked on as the lions ferociously run towards Raw-dree-guess's heels. He can't have that… she saved him….

As Rodriguez made her way into the middle of the camp, the guides quickly got their shotguns and smiled… wickedly.

Rodriguez tripped on a rock and fell on her back and passed out just outside the camp. And as the lions went and were about to bite her Marty immediately rushed in to her rescue and… did he kick their butts!

The lions ran away, with only one missing.

Marty snorted and walked towards Rodriguez who fluttered open her eyes; looked up to him and whispered _you saved me_…

The guides looked on the dead lion at their feet and started saying to Dr. Burns "Wjust did that to save her"

Marty looked on to Raw-dree guess, and she too him…


	9. subria means patient one

finally, the reason i took so long is because i wanted to make this longer... im really sorry to make anyone wait... well i hope you enjoy this one. warning, it has a lot of spelling, grammer mistakes...

_Poefreak_

* * *

Even though after that, sort-of-rejected moment, Alex still went to Subria. Actually, Subria to Alex… no wait… Alex to Subria… Subria to Alex who in then turn to Alex went to Subria which it went for two days like that, two times eight equals twenty, so that means Subria went to Alex for forty days and 38 nights and then Alex to Subria again…

Well the point is, Alex and Subria started going out more often, which so ever caught the eye of the jealous lionesses…

One glorious, beautiful African sunset, Subria sat on top of a massive rock, her green eyes glistening from the last rays of the golden orb. She turned and looked at the bottom of the rock. She let out a cute giggle. For there Alex was at the bottom, trying out complicated ways to get up the rock, but in vain, he failed each time. Subria put her paw out towards the determined lion and helped him up. "… Thanks," Alex chuckled, embarrassed by the stupidity of himself. Subria smiled at him again and found that Alex was doing the same. Shyness took over her and her head quickly jerked to the side and faced the sunset.

Alex couldn't help but smile wider, there was something about her… he just really liked.

"Nice sunset," he remarked, breaking the moment of silence.

"Y-yeah, beautiful," Subria whispered, looking at the sun, which was no more than a half eaten yellow-orange boba* in the sky.

Another strange silent moment.

"Back in New York, you can't even see this up close," Alex said. "well you can but not this close,"

"Really? Why?" Subria questioned slowly turning her head to Alex, trying to make some sort of connection with her eyes.

"The buildings always blocked the way… it was nice to see the sky change colors though," Alex replied remembering his good times in his habitat.

"Why didn't you just take these _build-ings_ down?" Subria asked, clearly not knowing what Alex was talking about.

"Its kinda complicated… actually… you can't really take buildings down," Alex tried to explain.

Subria's eyes brightened with curiosity. "Why?"

"Weeeell, you just can't…" Alex said putting a paw behind his neck. He chuckled. "That didn't stop Skipper from doing that anyway…"

"Who's Skipper?" Subria asked drawing closer to Alex. The sun disappeared in the horizon.

"This friend of mine, I guess, who's completely psychotic," Alex smiled.

"Did he succeed?" Subria questioned.

"I really do not know…" he answered. "But apparently the Twin Towers are gone, like it exploded out of the sky… it was scary but I'm guessing he and his little sidekick buddies were somewhat behind it,"

"Oh…" Subria smiled sheepishly. "You are a great storyteller," Her cheeks flushed red.

"Thanks…" Alex said. He also drew a little closer to Subria. Although she was completely uncomfortable at the time, she decided she should come a bit closer too.

"You know… you're kinda different from the other lioness," Alex whispered. "I mean… a lot… different… I like that,"

"Oh… well, I like you too… ohh! I mean I like that too, no! I mean I like that you are…uhh… I mean,"

"You are pretty cute," Alex drew ever so close to Subria, looking straight to her lovely green eyes.

Subria shifted uncomfortably, although she can clearly imagine him kissing her and then the sudden burst of many colorful fireworks sizzling into the air.

Although it did not quite happen that way. Subria instead lost balance on top of the rock, from the great nervousness and toppled backwards. "woa- woah wooooaaah!" she shouted as she sprawled her arms into the air.

Alex tried his best to try to catch her but he too lost balance and fell along with her.

THUD! They both fell into a heap of dry grass, darkness and noises of the African night surrounding them.

From all the sudden tripping and falling, Subria just looked at Alex in shock before bursting out laughing. That same hearty laugh that Alex likes, to him it showed her inner toughness in her shy body. He started laughing too.

"Im sorry," Subira laughed.

"No, no, no it's alright," Alex chuckled as he tried to get up.

"I didn't know what came through to me!" she giggled.

"Me either! I guess that hardcore love connection came in between us," he said.

"I think it almost wanted to separate us!" Subria chuckled. "We are just too full of each other!"

Alex stopped laughing but he smiled and said. "Never," he spoke softly, perfectly happy of Subria's new found confidence. "It just wanted to bring us closer,"

And with that Subria smiled so brightly and quickly hugged Alex with all her might. They looked at each other and under the starry skies of Kenya behind a random abnormally large boulder; Alex stole a kiss from Subria…

Subria's face looked uncomfortable, her shyness regained back again. She took a few steps back from Alex. "No, Alex, no" she sadly shook her head and ran away.

He didn't understand that part but what he saw was his love running away from him again. Alex sighed with a heavy heart looking on as Subira, on all fours, sprinted like a gazelle far, far away from him. He just didn't get it.

From afar, green envious eyes looked upon the scene.

"oooooo that Subria done it this time," one of them hissed. "She tore him into pieces right on the spot!"

"Hush Manyara, you talk too loud!" the leader, Amara, shouted. Frightened birds flew away not that close of their position. "We have to keep a low key or else we will be found out,"

"Sorry," Manyara snorted as she laughed. "I forgot,"

"Why are we even waiting here Amara, when we can go swoon Alex over there the way he likes it," another said.

"Because it wouldn't be called 'stalking' would it?" Amara hoarsly whispered. "oo that's sounds harsh, '_stalking_'… we wouldn't be continuously following and watching his every move wouldn't we?"

"No silly Amara," Mayara giggled, snorting like a warthog. "No wonder you're the leader,"

"I know," Amara said, batting her eyelashes. "Because I'm the beautifulest, but one of us is gonna be queen and it ain't gonna be Subria,"

"yes!" the lionesses whispered. "_oh yeah_," they called out quietly.

"subria may have pushed Alex to the edge but we just need to be there to catch him for the fall!" Amara whispered. She started laughing evilly.

The other ladies followed. _!_

"I'm hungry," Manyara said.

"Me too," the others chorused.

"Fine, lunch then talk about how we can ruin, I mean, change dramatically the lives of Alex and Subria," Amara said.

"I'm telling ya, shes the one," Alex said to Marty. They were out in the savannah open near where the plane had first crashed.

"Okay, is this a statement from Casanova or a song from John Travolta in Grease?" Marty commented.

"Both, I'm telling ya, she is the one," Alex said, dancing around Marty.

"Oh yeah I heard, 'bout 78 times," Marty said, eyes following his every move.

Alex stopped dancing. "What?" he said quite angrily. "You are not happy for me? You think this is just a joke? A big lie? Love is hardcore Marty, hardcore!"

Marty shook his head. "Naw man, I'm sorry, I am happy it's just… it looks like you don't know what you're doin'"

"What do you mean?"

-"like, the way you act around those girls, and them chicks only like you because you the next Alpha lion, that's not right,"

"I know, I know but Subria's different, she likes me for who I am, not what I am,"

Marty searched in his friends eyes. For all the nature of Alex, he didn't want him to end up with somebody who doesn't have any feelings for him.

"I believe ya… I guess"

"thank you for being there for me man," Alex said.

"yeah, who else is going to be there when you want to bite a butt or somethin'" Marty chuckled.

Alex laughed.

They both sighed.

"hey what about you?" Alex said, soflty punching Marty on the shoulder.

"what?" Marty chuckled.

"you've fallin for a lady?" Alex asked.

"well… yeah… yea" Marty said softly. "but I ain't tellin'"

"awww c'mon Marty tell me,"

-"nope,"

"c'mon Marty who is she?

-"nah-uh not slippin out of my mouth,"

"just tell me,"

-"fine! Her name is Raw-dree-guess I think shes some fine piece of work,"

"Raw-dree-guess? That's a werid name, but satisfying, is she that cute?"

-"yes, I mean, that's what I think,"

"really?! Has she spoken to you?"

-"well… not really,"

"oh! How is her eyes? Is she black with white strips?"

-"uhh… shes not ze-"

"or white with black stripes? Does she have nice hooves like you want them too?"

-"shes not zebra if that's what you mean,"

Alex's face fell from the dissapiontment. "Then… heh… what animal is she?"

"uhh…" Marty soon felt that he was under a great amount of pressure. He was sweating an ocean. "shes… human,"

"What I couldn't hear that, what animal is she," Alex said, face of worry.

"She's… human," Marty whispered.

"A what?" Alex asked again.

"She's A HUMAN," Marty shouted.

"A WHAT?!" Alex shouted.

"She's a human, I fell in love with a human," Marty said meekly.

"Wha' what? Human?" Alex said nervously. "C'mon Marty you're joking, tell me you're joking,"

"Nope, I'm telling the truth," Marty said.

"What? No! You can't fall in love with a human!" Alex shouted. "This is insane! Its going against all laws of nature, (if there were some) humans feed us, kill us, make silly movies of us, but never EVER fall in love with us,"

"I thought you'd be there for me Alex!" Marty yelled. "Not ditchin' me"

"I am Marty, but not this, you fell in love with someone not your type, and I mean literally not your type," Alex said.

"Oh yeah! But look what we have here, Mr. I-am-the-perfect-lover," Marty shouted.

"At least I marry within my species, not some other animal not related to me at all," Alex responded.

"I'm talking about Subria," Marty grumbled.

"What? What about her," Alex said.

"You don't know?" Marty exclaimed. "Even I know!"

"What know, what are you talking about, what's wrong with Subria!" Alex growled.

"I'm talkin' about Subria is the freak of your pride," Marty frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"Subria the lioness?" Marty said. "Is not an ordinary lioness, you don't know what happened?"

"No," Alex answered.

"When she was just a cub, her mother was killed by poachers," Marty said. "an' her father, he was the Alpha lion of some other pride far away on the other side of the reserve, he refused to take care of Subria cause he wanted a son instead,"

"That's horrible," Alex whispered.

"This is the horrible part, she was left alone by her dad, with no one to take care of her," Marty continued. "She wandered through the savannah all alone, no food no water. She was then 'bout to be vulture food when a herd of gazelles came along an' scared the vultures away, they found little Subria all weak and… they took her in,"

"and?" Alex questioned. "she's alive,"

"you don't get it?" Marty asked. "she's a lioness raised by gazelles! Heeeeelllloooo? Going to your against all laws of nature speech,"

"how come she never told me?" Alex asked.

"I dunno maybe she was scared?" Marty said.

"How come she never told me then?" Alex answered. "How come she never told me that she was raised by gazelles? Now, I know why she is so stupidly shy,"

"uhhh Alex?" Marty whispered.

"Before I used to worry what's wrong with her, there's something about her," Alex continued. "Now I know, she was raised by gazelles,"

"Aaaalex," Marty whispered.

"what?" Alex responded.

Marty pointed behind him. Alex turned around.

"Stupidly shy huh? That's what was bugging you," Subria said, her green eyes glaring. "for your information that is called being emotionally insecure because you're with someone you love most!"

"Subria!" Alex exclaimed.

Subria ran away, dropping flowers behind her.


	10. who am i!

AJ was the light and eye to Melman and Gloria. He grew up faster than the other baby birdies. And when I mean the light and eye to Melman and Gloria… I really mean light and eye, because when Melman can't see a fruit up on the tree but he knows its there, AJ is the eye of Melman to look for the fruit that… really… wasn't there. And when Gloria tried to cross a log-bridge to get to her flower that she left at the watering hole but she was unsure about the sudden "creak-ness" of the log when she stepped on it, a lighter AJ was there to cross it and give to her, her flower.

So having kids was completely wonderful to the new parents, especially when it comes to fetching something that they are to lazy to get. But they were a very happy family together no matter what anyone else said…

"Do you think it's kinda weird that your parents are a giraffe and a hippo?" a lion cub said to AJ in a small playground-like rock area for the little animals.

"Nope, uh-uh, they are really nice to me," AJ responded, kicking a small pebble with his claw. "Even though my real parents aren't around,"

"So you don't know what kind of animal are you?" a small warthog piglet asked.

"No… now that you say that," AJ said thoughtfully. "I have no idea what animal I am!"

"That's just sad," the loin cub remarked.

"Then… if you don't know," the warthog continued. "How do we know what kind of animal are you?"

"Yeah and not the kind that eats us!" the loin cub exclaimed.

AJ was shocked at this moment, imagine questioning yourself… _Who the hell am I?_

"Well then, look at me!" AJ exclaimed. "What animal am I?"

The lion cub and the piglet just looked at him and stared. AJ had big brown eyes wings and feathers, but they still could not decide what animal is he.

"I give up, I dunno," the lion cub said.

"Me too," the piglet responded.

"W-w-we could still be friends right?" AJ asked quite sorrowfully.

The lion cub and the warthog glanced at each other before turning to AJ and sadly shaking their heads.

"Sorry AJ, it's just that… it's just, we don't know what animal are you," the loin cub said.

"Yeah, we just hafta be safe, you know? Cause maybe all of a sudden you'll come out and eat us," the warthog explained.

"No, no, I promise I won't eat you," AJ said, on the verge of tears.

"Sorry AJ," the lion and the warthog said in union as they walked towards the other end of the rock ground, leaving AJ all alone and sobbing quietly.

"MOM! DAD! I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS!" poor AJ yelled, or squawked. "WHAT ANIMAL AM I?"

"Sugar? Baby, its all right, just calm down, okay?" Gloria said sweetly, trying to calm AJ down who was having a tantrum in his room in the hole in the tree.

"But mom! No body likes me now because I'm… I'm…" AJ sobbed.

"You're what baby?" Gloria asked.

"… That's the thing! I don't know!" AJ shouted. "Not even my friends like me anymore,"

"But you are you, AJ, you are just perfect like that," Gloria said patting AJ's soft little head. "And no one should hate you just because you are being you,"

"But what animal am I? Where did I come from?" AJ sniffed. "I know I'm adopted but who are my real parents,"

Gloria turned to Melman, standing behind her, asking with her eyes to know what to do.

"j-just tell him," Melman whispered.

Gloria sadly turned to weeping AJ who was holding his adopted mother for some comfort.

"AJ, baby, you know that daddy and I love you very much, an' we jus don't wanna see you hurt," Gloria explained. "We found you as an egg, baby, a beautiful round egg. And when you hatched, ev'rybody wanted to see you, cause you were so special. And AJ there is nothin' to be ashamed of that,"

AJ sniffed and looked at Gloria with big shiny eyes.

"AJ, you are a… vulture…" Gloria finally said.

"A… vulture?" AJ repeated.  
"_Gyps coprotheres _to be exact," Melman added. "Cape Griffon,"

"Then, who are my real parents?" AJ asked, feeling a little better.

"We don't know baby, I'm sorry," Gloria said, hugging AJ.

"I feel a little bit better now," AJ remarked. "Now, I could tell my friends who I really am and they could be my friends again,"

Gloria and Melman smiled. AJ hopped down off Gloria's arms and went off to the playground.

"Our little AJ just gotten through an identity crisis," Melman said, "they grow up so fast,"

But little did they know that someone was watching little AJ, watching very closely… like a vulture.

* * *

How was that guys? I hoped it was good. I wanted AJ to be an Egyptian vulture, but it lived too far from Kenya. I like for my stories have correct facts… but then that's me… up next a julien chap!

_**enjoi!**_

_**Poefreak**_


	11. the royally weird couple

Its kind of hard to believe... that King Julien is actually sharing a throne with someone else. Especially when that someone is Mort!

See when King Julien arrived with a certain "girl" lemur at his side, the flamingoes had an uproar of squawks and cheers. They finally had a queen and Julien can be ever fustrated.

Especially when the flamingoes started planning a special ceremony...

"Uhh king Julien... your wedding is going to start in 15 minutes," Maurice said in the groom's dressing room (which is actually a hole in a tree) where killer bees were adding finally touches to the groom's bow.

King Julien stared at the sharp stingers of the bees flying over head.

"If you could just touch me with that pointy thingy you have in your bottoms that would be greatness," Julien whispered.

The bees only hmphed and flew away.

"Cursed you maurice," julien mumbled.

the ceremony was short and simple. and it was the wedding of the lovin' season. you should have seem the flamingoes faces as king julien kicked mort when an old flamingoe said "squack, squak, squa, squa, squack squa squack,"

whicj in translation it meant, "you may kiss the bride,"

the flamingoes werent all that apalled. they were actually happy of that violent act, for it meant that the newlyweds would for sure stay together for a long time.

but at the wedding night, juliens face was even more funnier to look at when maurice, who is the newly appionted royal translator, said that it was time to...

"cosummate the marriage..." Maurice said with a slight disgust in his vioce.

"WHAT?" Julien screeched. "what is the meaning of this! firstly i had to marry the horrid lemur of a Mort and now... i have to consume? this is outragousness!"

"but it cant all be that bad... uh i think," Maurice pionted out. "im very sure Mort has very nice manners when it comes to this,"

"but it has no meaning to this," Julien complained. "i have forbidden myself not to consume with mort. he will just go crazy and... oh... who knows what he'll do with my feet in the middle of it all... no! it will be too embaressing! and... everyone will be watching! Nyhoooooooo!"

"relax your highness, it will just last for an hour or two and you'll both gonna be asleep and then everyone will go home," Maurice assured. "there you've offcially married."

"for some reason im not believing any word you say," julien grumbled.

Queen Morticia did have excellent manners, and was willing to do everything what julien said during the consummation.

surprizingly julien did as well. he enjoyed himself. sucking delicously tender pink... cock... tial shrimp. yes, king julien's favourite meal. shrimp cocktail with lemon wedge.

the whole consummation night was a delicious meal of shrimps organic walnuts and fresh mango juice. it was a meal fit for a queen and king.

well, they did consume, they consumed a lot. and queen morticia was a consummate eater. eating with a perfect delicate manner.

right after the royal consummate dinner King Julien and Queen Morticia went to thier room made oout of carved rock with over stuffed bellies. ju lien went to his bed and slept right after while mort slept soundly on the floor.

julien for the most part stayed super cranky. slouching and frownig at nothing when he is in his throne, right next to his queen but every one else seemed love mort... er, i mean Queen Morticia. he was the sweetest kindest queen you will ever meet.

she kinda of the stupid one, the flamingos would murmur, but acceptable. King Julien choose wisely.

And yet she was the better monarch than the king, and became widely popular. not only the flamingos came for her help but other savanah animals as well.

wilderbeasts, meerkats, dyk-dyks, zebras and even some lions came to her for help.

"oh your most royal highness Queen Morticia," a certain dyk-dyk (or a Bobby if you've seen the movie). "i am in need of your assistance,"

"um, well, what is it," Morticia said and bounced on her throne. his little crown bounced on his head as well.

"my precious little daughter has fallen into one of the giraffe dying holes and its really, really deep!" the dyk-dyk paniked.

"well then," little mort said. "we havr to get her out of the holey hole,"

"yes will you help me?" the father dyk-dyk pleaded.

"yeah, sure!" Mort giggled quite happily. "i love helping things!"

as mort went and followed the dyk-dyk, julien, who was at the watering hole being fanned by two flamingoe servants and lazily slurping a watermelon smoothie, caught sight of his strange queen following the dyk-dyk to the dying holes.

he frowned.

mort went to the dying hole where the father said that his daughter was in. sure enough there was a faint little girl voice echoing through the hole.

"daddy! help me! i cant see anything! and... it stinks in here!" the helpless little baby called.

"dont worry honey daddy is here with Queen Morticia!" he shouted back.

the worried father turned to the queen. "what should we do?" he exclaimed.

little mort thought and thought. "ummmm... ima lemur..." he started to say. "ima very good climber!"

"and?"

"im thinking... i could climb inside and get her out!" little mort exclaimed very happily. he started jumping around.

"you think you can do that?" the father doubted.

"... heehee... no," mort replied but right after he swiftly swopped into the hole and started to get her.

"Ahhhhh daddy there is a rat in here!" the daughter yelled.

"just hold on sweetie the rat is Queen Morticia!" the father called. he anxiously paced around the dying hole.

Julien was watching everything. he stood up and started tapping his foot. he is not liking this at all.

finall after a few minutes little Mort popped out holding the dyk-dyks little daugter and rejoined them as father and daughter. they both were very happy.

"bless you queen Morticia! thank you so much!" the father exclaimed.

that is when King Julien stomped over to Mort.

"may you and the king live a long happy life!" the grateful dyk-dyk continued.

"by getting out of the way!" King Julien interuppted.

the dyk-dyk and his daughter quickly went away.

"you saw me King Julien? You saw me? i did real good! i help a lot!" Mort bounced around

"Stop it now Mort!" Julien ordered.

"what? why? i like the subjects!" mort whimpered.

"Because!" King Julien explained. "... that is no way... for a royal to act royally,"

"but Ima royal... then i have to help subjects!" mort continued.

"Mort, theres a lot of teachings to be done to you so you can become an awesome queen like me," Julien said. "although im the boy kind,"

"Ooooooooh... okay!" Mort agreed.

* * *

**So what will Julien teach Mort? Will they ever be able to get along well together for once? Will King Julien finally have a true friend of his own? Will the flamingoes find out that Mort is a boy? Will Maurice loose weight using the lapband? Will i ever stop asking rhetorical questions?...**

**find it all out in the next Julien chapter of poefreak's amazing... madagascar 3! (**yeah, woohoo, yeah!**)**

**oh and joey508... i forgive u...**

**_Poefreak_**


	12. marty and rodríguez

i was supposed to submit this with alex and subria chap but i haven't finished yet... sorry! but i hope this is eaiser to read!

_**Poefreak**_

* * *

... It was a quiet moment but Dr Burns had to ruin it by firing his shot gun and scaring Marty away. Rodriguez saw him run off into the night.

Dr Burns quietly turned to the "guides".

"Don't you ever do that again on my safari," he warned.

"He was about to attack her," one of the guides said.

"Its a real shame," another guide added as he dragged the loin carcass to the camp.

Dr Burns then went to Rodriguez. "If you do one stupid mistake like that miss, I swear I will kick ya little brown ass off the safari, hear me?" he warned.

Rodriguez slowly went off from her trance.

"That zebra saved me," she breathed.

"What?" Dr Burns asked.

"I said," Rodriguez repeated. "That zebra saved me,"

"The zebra... saved your life?" Dr Burns laughed. "Really Rodriguez... hahahahahahahahahahahaha! You think that zebra with no emotion what so ever had come runnin in to save you from the loins? hahahahahaha! You are more crazier than I thought you were!"

The others on the safari who were listening started to laugh as well.

"ahhh," Dr burns started. "Do us a favor will you Rodriguez? Stay off the safari! Tomorrow I want you to stay here... hmmm maybe make us some breakfast and off we go, without you..."

Rodriguez frowned. Too many times has she been insulted by this man. Her father would have done something, but her father is not here... I mean literally, her father is not here. He is home back in Manhattan, in charge of a company that makes all kinds of documentaries and cute animal plushies. He put his daughter on Dr Burns safari to act like a spy for the most part but also to keep her busy. Ever since Mrs. Rodriguez left the world, little Rodriguez hasn't seen her father since. It's been five years since Mrs. Rodriguez funeral... ya that is one hell of a long time...

Rodriguez frowned she pulled herself up and went to her tent got a few necessary things and started walking out of the camp site.

"Wait! Rodriguez! Where do you think you're going?" Dr Burns yelled.

"Going home!" she yelled back. "I can't stay here any longer and when my father hears what you have done to me... you wouldn't either!"

"WAIT... somebody stop her... RAW-DREE-GUESS! Come back here! That's an order! Your daddy! And I! Are good friends... he wouldn't... he shouldn't... he could fire me..."

But she ignored him and kept on going.

Marty soon started walking after a lot of running and he made his way into his herd.

One of the girl zebras went up to him.

She turned her head behind where a group of female zebras were there snickering and ushering her to go and talk to him.

"Hey... ahem... I mean... what's up?" the girl zebra mused.

"Aw nothin much..." Marty mumbled. "... wait... did you just say... whats up?"

"Uhh yeah..." the girl zebra said."Why did i say something wrong?"

"Nyhooooo... it's just been a long time since I hear something different from this herd,"  
"oh well uh..." the girl zebra stammered. She turned to her zebra friends and began pleading with her eyes of what to do next.

They were no help they just shrugged.

Smiling weakly the girl zebra turned to Marty. "Well, my name is Akiko," she said. "You must be, Marty,"

"Yeah... how do you know?" he questioned.

"Well... duh," Akiko snorted. "Everyone knows you. You are the most talked about in this herd,"

"Really?" Marty asked. "Like good popular talked about or bad popular talked about,"

"Um, kinda of ish both," Akiko answered. "But don't worry, there is still a lot of girls attracted to you, so it wont jeopardize your chances in the mating season,"

Marty seemed dumbfounded by the way how this girl just walked up to him and started talking to him as if she knew him, but at the same time he was dumbfounded on how this girl was... different as well.

"Well it was nice having a chat with you Marty," Akiko said. "and it's a good thing you are different by the way, because according to Darwin, you may have increased the chances of your survival and your offspring,"

"Oh, ooooooookay," Marty said.

She was really different!

Rodríguez looked around in her surroundings and saw she was lost. Dead lost. Where was she? She had absolutely no idea. Can the zebra Matata could still be here? She walked on, not knowing what will happen next…


	13. fireworks, better than the disney kind

"Subria! Subria... SUBRIA!" Alex called.

His voice echoed through the plains... no sign of her.

He gently picked up every flower she dropped for him.

"Gosh... why do I have to be such a butthole?" Alex murmured to himself.

Marty went up to his broken-hearted friend.

"I'm sorry man... I don't know... " Marty started to say.

"No, it's okay bro... it's my fault this has happened," Alex whispered. "Subria... she's gone..."

"Naw! Don't say that man! There is still some hope," Marty comforted. "Just say you are sorry..."

"But I feel like I really done it this time... She's never gonna forgive me," Alex continued.

"C'mon, if I forgave you for bittin' mah butt, I think she can forgive you for saying that to you," Marty added.

"I don't know... She's different..." Alex moped.

"Never hurts to try..." Marty said.

Alex stared down of the ground. One last little flower still stayed there as if it were patiently waiting to be picked up. He sighed.

"Fine... I'll go..." Alex said. "... and if I don't come back, that's because I fed myself to the crocodiles,"

"Oookay, heheh... anythin' else? Goodbye notes? Death threats? IOU's?" Marty called.

"Oh yeah... and tell Melman and Gloria I probably won't be able to go to AJ's birthday bash..." Alex added. "Tell them I said 'Happy Birthday' to the little guy,"

"Okay... good luck..." Marty shouted.

He couldn't tell if Alex said thanks or skanks for he was far away from him already.

Lionesses are the ones who provide food for their young and the pride. They team up and work together as a hunting pack, using extraordinary tactic skills and lots of... patience... To the naked eye, you wouldn't see Subria hidden in the tall dry grass. She had her eye on something. And she growled softly. Her green eyes glared at the prize... a young helpless newborn gazelle.

Surely, a lioness by herself wouldn't take a gazelle on her own... maybe... but baby gazelles save so much time and energy, it was much better to catch them than adults. And Subria was so close to one she could almost lash on it and grab it in one bite...

She lounged at the poor baby by the neck in a flash and dragged him to the other side of the herd.

"MY BABY!" the poor mother called out.

Then a strong big male gazelle came rushing to her followed by a smaller older female gazelle.

"Where's the baby?" he called out in a young sturdy voice.

"Oh! He's over there about to be eaten!" the mom called out.

The gazelle sprinted towards Subria and was about to pick up a fight with her until he noticed her green eyes.

Subria growled menacingly.

"Subria?" the gazelle whispered.

Subria dropped the still-alive baby from her mouth.

"Tommy?" she whispered back.

The older female gazelle who was following Tommy, stared at Subria with big bulgy eyes.

"Can it be?" she croaked. "My little cub has come home!"

"I knew it was you Su!" Tommy exclaimed happily.

"I hardly recognized you!" Subria followed. "Look at you Tom! You are so big and strong... and you are the leader now?"

"Yup and let me to inform you that the newborn you were about to eat was my son," Tommy frowned.

"Oh! Oh! I'm so sorry! I did not know!" Subria shouted. The little newborn with wobbly legs ran to his mother only though that she fainted because she never expected he would come back alive.

"So what brings you here Suey?" Tommy asked.

The older gazelle finally went up to Subria. Subria went over and hugged her, first look she got.

"Mama!" she exclaimed. "Hows baba?"

"Oh... he's dead," mama said.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Subria answered, ears drooped.

"But I'm glad because so far, our boy here doing a fine job of being the leader,"

"D'oh, you don't mean that mama," Tommy said.

"What brings you here Su? What's wrong?" mama asked.

"Oh... Nothing... it's just that..." Subria started.

"What?" Tommy asked, quite angrily. "Some lion is giving you some trouble sis?"

"Well... Sort of..." Subria said.

"Why I will wrangle him with my hooves beat him with kicks and when he cries 'that's enough' I will stab him on the neck with my antlers. Just give me his name Su and I'll make him regret he ever-"

"That won't be necessary Tommy," Subria winced.

"Well then baby... who's the lion?" mama asked worried.

"A-Alankay..." Subria said.

"The Alpha lion?" Tommy exclaimed. "What a jerk. Just because he's king of the reserve doesn't mean he can break your heart,"

"What did he do sweetie?" mama asked.

"He... he found out I was raised by gazelles..." Subria was on the verge of tears. "And he called me... Stupidly shy!"

"aw baby... I'm sure he did not mean it that way," mama comforted. "From what I heard Alankay is a nice kid,"

Subria started sobbing. "I really liked him mama! I really did!"

"Oh! I am going to make him regret he ever said that!" Tommy grumbled. "Gazelles are not stupidly shy,"

Subria cried. "I don't know if I should ever forgive him!"

"Well, if he really loves you, he should accept the way you are," mama consoled. "Gazelle-raised or not, but let him come to you first,"

"but he doesn't know where I am," Subria sniffed.

"if he really loves you, he will find you," the old mama said. "And if you really love him, don't give up hope,"

"Subria! Where are you... ha! I'm getting really tired here! Subria! Where... are... you?" Alex fell down on to the floor.

He still wasn't used to the dry Savannah heat. In his mind, all he could think about was the nice snowy winters of New York. He smiled at the memory of he and his friends playing snowball fights at the zoo and later enjoying Melman's nice warm soup after they played. Warm... that was long before they ever came to Madagascar, longer still before they arrived at Africa. What was taking Skipper so long? Alex missed his home. And just when he was thinking on how when Skipper flies back and takes them to New York, he would bring Subria along with him, but he was disrupted by Manyara's arm pulling him to the shade and giving him water from a gourd.

"Oh you poor, poor, poor thing," Manyara cooed. "Almost killed by the wretched sun! Don't worry Alex you are safe with me,"

Alex stared at her. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Ahaha! I'm Manyara silly," Manyara said through clenched teeth. "Your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend," Alex said. "At least, not anymore,"

"Well don't you worry your highness," Manyara whispered as she brought the gourd to Alex's mouth. "I will make it all better,"

"Okay, what's up with the 'your highness' thing?" Alex asked, annoyed. "I'm not declared Alpha Lion yet you know,"

"Almost, but not quite," Manyara answered. "See, your father is very sick Alankay at any moment he could die, so either way Alankay, heeeheee that rhymed; you are the Alpha Lion,"

Alex pushed the gourd away from his mouth. "Wait, how come no body told me my dad was sick!" Alex said, angrily.

"Mmm, well, maybe you were off... chasing some fantasy," Manyara whispered. "Here drink this before it becomes hot,"

"Chasing some- what are you trying to say Manarra?" Alex said, still not drinking.

"It's Manyara, Alankay. And what I'm trying to tell you is that you following Subria like that is jus a stupid thing to do!" Manyara exclaimed.

"Why are you saying that? I really like her... heck, even love her and she loves me back... that's why I am chasing that so-called 'fantasy'," Alex answered.

Manyara scowled. "Then where is she? Huh? Where is your precious…? Sue-bree-duh!"

Alex did not like the presence of this mean-looking lioness. He decided to leave.

"Thanks, for the water full of gourd but I believe I have to chase something else right now okay? Okay," Alex said and left Manyara.

She growled loudly.

Alex searched for days and he couldn't find her. He was just about to give up on the spot. He opened his paw and he saw a dried up flower on his birthmark. He closed it up and closed his eyes. Alex held the flower close to his heart. He sighed.

"I'm sorry Subria… I just… I'm sorry for calling you stupidly shy," Alex whispered.

He held his arm out into plains a soft breeze stirred the flower and flew out from his paw. The tiny blue flower fluttered up and down before flying away.

_Wait a second_, Alex thought, _stupidly shy_.

For a moment he heard the voice of Marty saying… _abandoned as a cub_… _raised by gazelles_…

"The gazelle herd!" Alex exclaimed. He laughed insanely. "Of course the gazelle herd!"

An annoyed dyk-dyk went up to him. "Finally found out what loins eat genius?"

"Can't talk now little Shirley, I gotta go!" Alex laughed. He went on all fours and ran his way in the direction of the flower.

"I'M BOBBY!" he cried out.

"I give up mama, he's not coming," Subria sobbed.

"How long has she been crying?" Tommy asked.

"Four days and it's a miracle," Mama sighed. "Remember how when she lost her cricket friend cause Uncle Mennen accidently stepped on it when he wasn't looking?"

"Yeah… she wouldn't stop crying," Tommy said.

"Well… she cried for a month," Mama shook her head.

Tommy winced as he remembered how horrible Subria wailed during that month.

Alex finally got to the gazelle herd and Tommy was on the look out. When he saw the predator coming, hungry looking and such he turned to his herd and was about to yell "Tora, Tora, Tora!" but Alex quickly pounced on him.

"Do anything you want but please let me say goodbye to my son!" Tommy cried.

"Wait, what? No! That's not what I came her for!" Alex said.

"Stop mocking me and put me out of my misery!" Tommy yelled.

"Shut up! NO! I'm Alex and I'm looking for a lioness named Subria, do you happen to know her?" Alex asked.

"Wait… you know Subria?" Tommy questioned.

"Yeah I've looking for her, for like a week… have you seen her?" Alex asked.

"Really you're Alex? Oh man you have no idea how glad am I to see you!" Tommy cried out. Alex got off of Tommy and helped him stand up.

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned.

"Subria has been crying about you for like a week! If she sees you she will sure be happy! I know it!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Really? Oh thanks man! Where is she? Is she okay?" Alex questioned.

Tommy led him to Subria who was crying and blowing on a leaf.

"Hey sis! Look who came to visit ya!" Tommy said excitedly.

Subria looked up and saw Alex. She couldn't believe her eyes! Here was Alex standing right in front of her. She gasped and dropped her leaf.

"Subria?" Alex whispered.

"Alex?" She whispered back.

Subria stood up from the rock she was sitting on. Alex opened his arms wide to receive her but when she came up to him she raised her closed paw and gave him one good PUNCH!

Alex toppled over and rubbed his jaw. "OW! Wow! OOO! I deserved that!" Alex moaned.

Subria raised her paw again to give him another punch. Alex quickly raised his arms out to stop her.

"Wait! Before you beat me up badly and totally ruin my chances of having children, I need to say a few things," Alex said.

Hesitantly Subria obeyed and relaxed her frown.

"I have to say that I'm sorry, and not just for calling you stupidly shy, but for other things as well," Alex continued. "for completely ignoring you when you tried to say hi to me, for… offending you when I asked you about your past… and sorry for just thinking wrongly of you, I'm sorry Subria, you are a good friend and a great girl and… and… I wouldn't mind… for a girl like you… to… to… be my m-mate,"

Subria clasped her paws over her mouth, her green eyes sparkling with delight.

"Oh Alex!" she whispered.

"So… um… I'm actually asking that for you… to… be my mate," Alex said.

"Alex! I love you! I really love you so much!" Subria shouted.

"I love you too" Alex smiled.

They flung their arms around each other and they shared a kiss. And to Subria there were sparks and fireworks bursting through the air and even better than the Disney kind. They held hands and prepared to walk home…


	14. the one who eats all!

AJ's birthday bash was taking place in the rock playground. And almost everyone that Gloria and Melman invited was here, not only because they were friends with AJ is was because he was the _Chosen One_.

It was a huge birthday party that is the reason for the word 'bash' and not just party, it was a 'bash', it was indeed a 'bash' it was a GI-NORMOUS bash. So 'bashfully' speaking it was a huge party.

Gloria, Melman and AJ were all smiles during the whole party. AJ was at the rock slide. Not actually sliding because just imagine… sliding down a hard pointy _rock_? That would not be good for your buttocks.

Someone poked his shoulder. He quickly turned around. It was his friends, Loin cub and Warthog piglet. They were carrying badly leaf wrapped presents.

"Hey Cubby and Letty… you came," AJ said sadly.

"Hey," they mused at the same time.

"You are still avoiding me?" AJ mumbled.

Cubby looked at Letty and she looked at him confused. He nudged her and she got mad and nudged him back. They glared at each other but then Cubby cleared his throat and handed AJ the badly wrapped gift.

"We are sorry what we did." Cubby said.

"Yeah it isn't our fault we didn't know you were a vulture," Letty followed handing hers.

"I know I'm sorry too… wait who told you I was a vulture," AJ asked.

"Well, duh, it's on your birthday banner," Cubby smiled.

AJ turned to his leaf birthday banner and it read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY AJ! HE'S A VULTURE!"

"Oh, how come I haven't noticed that?" AJ whispered.

"Come AJ! They are gonna cut the cake!" a baby flamingo called, running with the other kids to the rock table.

"All right!" AJ replied.

When he and his friends started running towards the table, a mean scary- looking vulture appeared right in front of AJ. Drool hanged from his beak and blood-shot eyes reflected the terrified expression of the young vulture. It was Zuri.

_B_-_b_-_b_-_b_-_b_, AJ trembled in the shadow of the much larger bird.

"'ello young meat," he growled.

"MOMMY!" AJ yelled.

Gloria quickly ran (what was "quick" for her) to her vulture son, followed by Melman. Gloria caught sight of Zuri and quickly recognized him.

"You again?" Gloria exclaimed, huffing and puffing.

"Mama? You know him?" AJ quietly questioned.

"I see you've taken good care of my son here," Zuri's eyes beamed with hunger, hissing through his beak.

"What! Your son?" Gloria shouted.

"That can't be right! We were the ones who raised him! Not you!" Melman said.

"Yea… I know the fathers don't really do anything in the vulture world but Ima bit different. I want me son back," Zuri sneered.

"And who says so?" Melman shouted craning his neck over the nasty vulture to make him appear bigger.

"Well I do," Zuri grumbled.

"Yea, right," Melman mused.

AJ immediately ran behind his adopted parents, trembling with fear. The party guests were circling around; trying to overhear what was going on.

"He is my son, I have the right to take him back and if you don't I'll just have to complain to the Alpha loin," Zuri said.

"You can't do this to us Zuri he is OUR son an' we are not gonna give him back," Gloria frowned.

"Ah well goes to Zuba's ear then," Zuri shrugged.

Some dyk-dyk must have heard what Zuri mumbled because he shouted. "But Zuba got bitten by the teestie fly, he is dying and Alex is no where to be found,"

All of the other animals were in shock and looked around in panic.

"Huh? What? How can this happen? When did it happen? Who's going to be the next king? Where's Alankay? How come the TMZ never told us?"

"Sorry!" the dyk-dyk said. "It was supposed to be classified but… not anymore… now,"

"It's up to me then, come on boy lets go." Zuri said.

AJ immediately shook his head and drew closer to Gloria.

"You can't hide behind her forever!" Zuri screeched loudly, which really didn't help persuade AJ.

"Stop scarin' him and go away!" Gloria yelled.

"Well it isn't my fault he's the Chosen One!" Zuri shouted back.

All the other animals started mumbling to each other again.

"What?" AJ asked. "What does he mean?"

"Oh baby," Gloria started to say.

"What? Ya never told him?" Zuri scoffed.

"Mamma? what is the scary vulture saying?" AJ shivered.

"You are the chosen one to defeat the one who eats AAAAAALLLL," Zuri flapped his wings open and got even closer.

"W-who is the one who eats aaaaallll?" AJ asked.

"The one who eats AAAALLL!" Zuri explained.

"That wasn't a good answer," AJ remarked.

"Shut up you are comin' with me!" Zuri yelled.

"You don't speak to my son that way!" Gloria shouted.

"Back off fatso!" Zuri yelled back.

"Hey watch it you punk!" Melman exclaimed.

The crowd started to be uncomfortable.

"ALRIGHT!" Zuri shouted. "I have an appointment at three thirty so I hafta go but you haven't seen the last or the best of me!"

Gloria and Melman frowned at Zuri who took off and flew away.

"I will get you my little AJ and your life as well!" the old vulture cackled.

"Mamma… I don't wanna be a vulture anymore," AJ whimpered.

HAHA ooookay crazy reviews going on but I won't blame you guys its my fault and im sorry. im gonna have short other character chapters and really loooooong alex subria chappies… thus explaining that this is why this is short.

um hey ben miller how was ur camping trip? I went camping too this summer, in Yoesmite… (for those who don't know where Yoesmite is… GOOGLE it!)

MJ #1 fan its alright… who doesn't like reading that kind of stuff?... don't answer that… hoped you liked this chappie and sorry… keep it in ur pants I don't write that kind of stuff… for now… ;)

TanabiRocks426 congrats! u earn a delicious chocalote chip cookie! I hope u like this chappie!

OOOOkay 'poefreak is hot' uhhh ur sort of creeping me out. and if its an alternative for me to update faster… nice try, I guess. all im gonna say is that I hope ur a guy…

DON'T assume that ima girl, what if im a homosexual mkay, in the internet ur never really supposed to know if ur really a guy or a girl… maybe except in …


	15. talk about irony, i don't love you

Welcome! Welcome! To King Julien's guide to acting Roy-al… here, I, your beloved King Julien, whom this guide is honorably named, will show you the proper acts and mannerisms of being a divine royal! Just like myself and… just me… for even further informations press the little star key… to read in Spanish press the… the… tinyish… tic tac toe button, I don't know and no one else cares but to me, the marvelous king of everyone else. You too, read on!

Firstly, to become a royal king or queen, you must display a sort of crown top of your noggin, like this… only mines better…

Julien placed the chief's headdress proudly one his head one morning, and had an expression of austere presence. Mort came over to him with a strange slug on his head.

"la lala lala la…" Mort sang. He bounced around Julien.

"Mort- Mort! Wha- what are you doing here at this precisely hour?" Julien demanded.

"Ummm… Ima jumping around cuz I'm so happy, I'm really happy today!" Mort squealed.

Julien sighed heavily. "At least you gotten your crown," he grumbled. "Did you get it?"

"Yes, that's why I'm so happy cuz I got my crown!" Mort answered, continued his joyful dance.

"Where is it?" Julien asked.

"Right here silly Jilly!" Mort laughed. The slug unhappily bounced around Mort's head as he jumped. It looked like at any second it would puke.

"What is the disgraceness!" Julien exclaimed. "Annoying Mort, that is not a crown!"

"It is to me!" he giggled. The slug passed out.

"Mort you need to get a realer crown!" Julien said. "A queen is no queen without her crown!"

Mort stopped bouncing and stood quiet as if slowly absorbing the new piece of information. "But…" Mort said. "A queen is still a crowny thing,"

"You speak nonsense Mort, I know…"

Mort cut him off. "As long as I did helping things to the subjects and subjects still called me 'queen' even though the crowny thing was not on top of my head. I think you don't need a crown king Julien, I think you need lovey dov-"

"Quit it Mort, King Julien speaked and gonna say nothing more of it, wear one of my old headdress instead." He handed him a leaf crown which was now decomposing to a dry skeletal hat on his head.

"Now you can be called a queen…" Julien added. "Not yet though…"

Secondly when a king or queen walks in the public scene he must walk in a fancy pansy way that would make unfortunate peasants, like you, either to bow immediate or step out of the way.

Mort tagged along julien, as he went for a morning stroll. Mort was still quite a bit unhappy at the fact needing to wear a crown, but knowing it was King Julien's, it made it a bit worth while.

A dyk-dyk walked by their path. The bobby, seeing King Julien and knowing his character cowered in caution as he walked by. Seeing Queen Morticia though, was different. He smiled and perked his ears up and bowed briefly.

"Good morning Queen Morticia," He greeted.

"Oh!" Mort smiled back. "Good morning Bobby!" He waved wildly.

Julien cringed at the first syllable they breathed. When the bobby left Julien faced the happy Mort about to run into Julien. He bumped his leg.

"Mort…" Julien sighed.

"Yes King Julien!" he waved. "Hi!"

"Mort," Julien continued. "A royal does not say good mornings to people not awesome like a royal,"

"But its fun to say good morning, I love it!" Mort cried.

"It is not a queenly way to be acting," Julien explained.

Mort pouted, he put his head down and sighed. "Saying good morning is not a bad idea,"

"It is the baddest Mort, the baddest," Julien said. "Especially when said to weird doggy-sized meese; now continue with your walking with nose up,"

Mort sadly did as he told but in a few minutes he was jumping and skipping joyfully again.

The number after two… ly… At all the times the king slash queen must display his authority over the lesser others by being bossy and order everyone else around to do biddings. Cuz royals are awesome like that.

"Are you having insanity?" Julien cried. "This is not fit for a king like me to eat"

He threw some of his browning mangos aside.

"Next time you should give me freshly mangos than mushy bananas,"

Julien ordered the poor flamingo squire away. He slouched in his chair. "_Ungh_! This bloody sun is murdering me," Julien complained. "Shade!"

Immediately Maurice came with the flamingo feather fan. Lately he has taken Mort's place since Mort was now Morticia. He'd give anything to have his old post as the king's advisor.

Little Mort tried his best to act like and please Juline. But in his sweet annoying little heart he couldn't just send someone away harshly or tell someone they aren't special and pretty stupid anyway. I mean, in Mort's morals, everyone should be treated with hugs and some respect no matter if they are King Juliens or not.

"No, Morticia don't want some," he said eating a grape from the flamingo's platter. "Thank you anyways!" He giggled and waved his paws wildly.

"Mort! I mean, Morticia! What on Julien's world you are doing!" Julien cried.

"Uh Ima shooing away?" he answered quite meekly. He stopped waving.

"You are a royal now Mort!" Julien's anger rose. "You are being annoying to me and basically me… little lemurs like you should not be even sharing my presences. And here you are sitting beside me, my level, as my queen! Just shut up a lot Mort! Shut up a lot! I've been nicer to you and you not even listen a little! No one wants or loves you, sure it is the lovin season but its with difficulty that I am enjoying a moment! Talk about irony-ness Mort, I don't love you!"

For a moment it looked like little Mort, with his huge eyes looking up at his admirer, was going into a pitiful wail. He sniffed but then Mort slowly approached his king and tightly, yet properly, hugged his legs.

"But I do lover you King Julien," he said.

Julein's expression softed. Usually he'd be shaking Mort off now, but something about that gesture of kindness that made him stop and see what happens next.

For the first time Mort let go, he smiled a one tooth smile and… Julien… slowly smiled back. This, he thought, was the true love of the loving season. Close friendship. It seemed that the king needed that all along. And it's true.

Back in Madagascar, before Julien was a king, he was a little lemur kid, an ordinary lemur kid. He himself did not come from a great and honorable royal lone, his parents were dirt poor, living with a troop of other ring-tailed lemurs who were rather poor themselves. For that Julien was ridiculed by other lemur kids.

"Scavenger, trashpicker, snot-snout, ringaling, stinker-lemur," were the kids' favorites. He was always picked last in sporting teams and never had one true single friend. Julien did have a gift though, his cleverness, and that's what made him rise to the top, but with not one true friend with him.

Along came Mort. He showed an act of unconditional love. Even though Julien himself knew what he said was hurtful, Mort hugged him. That was the best gift of all.

The lastly one of all…

Um, hello. This is King Julien… it is no matter if you're the overlord of the whole universe… well its not worth it all if you don't have a friend ruling right next with you, so… peace out my friends…

* * *

I know all of you are probably, are, mad at me right now... well im going to update as soon as i can but now im working on the sequal to this... does that make you feel any better? tell me if i should make a sequal... please honest opinion...

_**Poefreak**_

ps... who wants a doggy-sized meese?


	16. a preview

Okay so this is a preview of a sequel i am planning to write. i believe i have shown this to you right? well anyways obviously you won' t know what gonna happen with Alex and Subria after reading this... aha!yes but what if one cub miscarriaged and they divorced hnmm?

_**Poefreak**_

* * *

"So all you have to do is to move your foot like this and hop like this kay? Then turn around and do the whole dance move all over again. Got it? Alright? Now, you try,"

Alex waited for him to copy the same moves but all he did was pounce on a grasshopper that was jumping by. His big blue eyes brightened as he felt the little animal jump in his palms.

"Um are you even taking notes?" Alex asked.

He looked up and stretched his tiny paws out towards him, still with the grasshopper in hand.

"Alright you did it! You have been chasing that little guy for weeks and you finally got him! Good job!" Alex exclaimed.

"You think this is easy for me?" the green grasshopper moaned. "And you encourage him!"

"Sorry, trying to be the motivational parent here. Supporting what my child wants to be even though he appears not to have any interest in the dancing and performing arts… kinda depressing… but still alright with me," Alex said, watching the little cub get distracted from his catch, go over to a stick and chew aggressively on it.

"Next time I want a proper apology from your dumb son," the grasshopper said and hopped away.

"My son is not dumb!" Alex cried after him. "He just… can't speak… nor growl, nor purr… or do other normal loin things,"

The little cub destroyed the stick into splinters in seconds and went over to a flower and started investigating it.

"At least you act like a loin," Alex murmured.

The cub bit the flower off and clawed it to mush.

...

"A very mean little loin…"


End file.
